Memorial
by roy0611
Summary: He's here again. The place that's used to make him recall all those memory from almost 20 years ago. One-Shot of Kakashi and Spirits of Obito and Rin .


**Memorial.**

 **Set few day before Naruto become Hokage.**

* * *

He's here again. The place that's used to make him recall all those memory from almost 20 years ago.

The white-Hair man with a white/red decorating robe that have a words "Rokudaime Hokage" attach on it. He stood in front of two grave stone.

On his left hand it read : Nohara Rin.

On his right hand it read : Uchiha Obito.

Shortly after gaining his position , He demand to re-build Obito's grave and put it next to the girl he always love.

The man once known as "The Sharingan" Kakashi is now standing in front of his two fallen comrades. He could feel it till this day. The moment he stabbed his friend in her heart , The one he supposed to protected. The one he promised to protect. And on the other hand was his friend who smacked some sense into him. His last dying breath was a promised he failed to keep. Only to find out , He's alive and also insane because of him. It was all on him.

The Sixth-Hokage felt a tears in his eyes. He didn't deserved to be in this position. He can't even kept his promised , Even save his friends life.

At some moment of his live he wished it was him that got trapped under the rocks that day. Or got stabbed in the heart instead of those two. He wished he can take their places and those two might have a better life. They might ended up together , Got married and have kids. And maybe , Obito will become The Sixth-Hokage not someone who claim to be Tobi of Akatsuki or Impersonate Uchiha Madara.

And The Nine-Tails never attack Konoha , Minato-sensei and his wife live on and Naruto will have a normal happy family.

It should be his name crafted on the grave stone and two of them will standing here , pay him a visit.

But it just a silly wish , The one that can happen in The Infinite Tsukuyomi only. He's crying , The Strongest Ninja who is The Leader of this village is now crying.

"Did you have a dust in your eyes huh ?" a familiar voices brought him back to reality. He turn around to saw the said persons whose their name were crafted on a grave stone was there with him.

"Dam it Kakashi , If you want to cry go somewhere private and not in that robe." The boy start to insult him again. "Obito…come on don't fight here" The girl beside him urged back try to defend Kakashi. "Then tell him not to cry Rin." Obito said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Kakashi just stood there , Watching his friends argument without a words. He can see it in their eyes. A glimpse of love when Obito talk to Rin and her concerns to Obito. They look lovely together.

It was a pure love toward two of them. The guilty struck hard inside of Kakashi to known he is the one who separated them and make them suffer. It's killing him inside.

"Hey Bakashi" Obito turn his attention to Kakashi again. "You're not like me , You are stronger than me." The boy smile to his friend with the same one he gave before he left to the afterlife (when they fought Kaguya.)

"Don't cry Kakashi , Please" The boy finished his sentences. "You save two of us , You save me from destroy a village and become The Three-Tails." Rin speak out this time. "And you brought him back to us , You brought Obito back to me." She smile lovingly to the silver-hair.

"Stop blame yourselves , It wasn't your false." Two of them speak at the same time while holding hand together. And slowly they start to walk away together and cast a glance back to Kakashi one last time.

"We'll waiting for you okay" "We'll always look after you" The sight of his friends holding hand slowly fade away. Now he was completely alone again.

He turn back to look at the grave stone in front of him , And let out a loud sign. "Thank you for worrying about me." He said to the grave stone. "You both look happy and you can be with her again at last huh…Obito"

He smile under his mask from ear to ear. "At least you achieve your targets though , You help the world gain it peace and finally be with your love one."

He lift his head to look at the sky. The Sun shone so bright like they were welcome the two loving spirits to heaven. It was beautiful nonetheless.

"You'll have a lot of time to spend with her , Cause I'm not gonna go yet." He put his Hokage's hat on , turning his back and walk away slowly.

This place used to be where his trauma was brought back to him. But this time he decided to leave it here.

Buried it along with the past he couldn't change and move on.

 **So this just a One-Shot , I came up with. Hope you'll enjoy it.**


End file.
